Alaria's Journal
by Namine-midna-person-thing
Summary: A journal left behind by Link's mother, what secrets does it hold...
1. Entry One

03 August, 211 5:10 in the time of Nayru  
Allow my to introduce myself, i am Alaria, and i am a proud member of the sheikah tribe. My father, Xavier, is the elder. Although many of my fellow sheikah tend to discredit most of what he says because he is the youngest elder we have ever had. Most of our past elders have been at least sixty to seventy, but my father is only about forty years old. I myself am about twenty. Like most of our tribe, my father and I both have white hair and red eyes. My mother, when she was still alive, had brown hair and blue eyes. She was a rarity among the sheikah. The reason i started to write this journal was to keep track of events that are going on during this war. I don't want anyone to ever forget the atrocities caused by those evil witch sisters, Kotake and Koume. It started about six months ago, Father had gone to Hyrule Castle to let King Daphnus know that he would no longer be his protector since he had become elder. He said that Nathaniel, who was the father of my friend Impa, would take his place. Just as he was speaking to Daphnus, a young man came busting into the room. " Your highness! Lord Ganondorf requests your presence. He says it's urgent!" The young man wearily leaned against a nearby post. "Send him in then!" Daphnus said. The man nodded and went back out the door, and a few moments later a tall man with dark skin stepped in the room. His skin had a slight greenish tint to it, and his hair was a radiant orangish red. " Your highness, I am in desperate need of your assistance. Two witches have come from the desert in my valley and are wreaking havoc among our village, I am sure it won't be long before they attack Hyrule itself. There is one of fire and one of ice. I'm not sure how to stop them, we don't have enough soldiers to even stand a chance!" Ganondorf pleaded. HIs eyes filled with thought for a moment, "alright, i shall send some of my best men to assist you. And Xavier..."  
"Yes my Lord?"  
"I shall send some of our new recruits to Kakariko to train amongst your people, I can think of no better way for them to gain experience then to spar with a proud sheikah warrior."  
"Yes my Lord." Father bowed to Daphnus and left, and that's what Father told me. At this very moment we have a few young men sleeping in our front room. Their ages range from sixteen to twenty five. There are quite a few of them in our village, at least seventy five. Most are just your average everyday new recruits, but there is one... one very skilled young man. He is about twenty years of age, and his has golden brown hair and blue eyes. His name is Lucian, and he has a strong heart and tremendous courage, because of this the other recruits kind of made him a leader of sorts amongst themselves. However I think this might have gone to his head because he disobeys every order given to him unless it came straight from my father. While it is nice that someone appreciates and respects my father, I still wish he would obey the other men as well. Oh well, as long as he can help Lord Ganondorf and King Daphnus.. it shouldn't matter. Back to the war... Lord Ganondorf has been fighting off the Witches with little success. They are closing in on Hyrule a little more each day. Hyrules forces are stationed at the edge of Gerudo Valley in case the sisters do manage to get through. There are some of our forces that are actually in the Valley though, and from what I have heard, its taking everything they have to hold them back. I wonder what made them suddenly attack though. no...they couldn't be after the royal family's treasure,... could they?..


	2. Alaria's Journal Entries 26

05, August, 211 2:40 in the time of Din  
Lucian puzzles of our teenage Sheikah, and a rather beautiful one I might add, came up to Lucian and said that she loved him. He simply shook his head and said that there was already another in his seemed to glance over at me when he said that. It rather surprised me. I thought Lucian would be happy to get any conquest that came his way. But, it looks like I was wrong. I'm kinda glad I was. Maybe I should try to talk to him sometime. No I had better not. He might get the wrong idea if I do that. ah, anyways, Father say he has an assignment for me and Impa. I wonder what it is.  
06, August, 211, 7:00 in the time of Din  
O...o...okay.. I am just fine... Helping with childbirth is no big deal right? ( even though i have never helped with this ever before... and i certainly have no children of my own..) My father has instructed Impa and I to help with the queen's labor, and after the child is born, Impa will become its guardian, like her father is the guardian of the well, won't know what'll happen till it happens.  
2:04 in the time of Nayru  
I actually talked to Lucian for the first time today. He is actually a great leader. He is concerned about the rest of the recruits. He knows what kind of danger he is putting himself into, But he says quite a few of them, still being young, think they are invincible, and that they can take down whatever force comes before them. Heh, If only they had seen the destruction that the sisters are causing first hand. Most are looking for glory, or just a story they can tell their children when they have families of their own. Some already do. When I inquired about whether he had a family, He simply said no. He held my gaze for a moment, then looked away. Then I asked something i never thought i would ask him, although I only asked because I was merely curious. I Told him that I had overheard him talking to that girl yesterday and that he had said that there was already another in his heart, and I asked what her name was. He smiled when I asked, and said, "Ah, I'm not willing to say right now, but trust me, you shall know soon enough. I plan to tell her how I feel before the wars over. She is a fair damsel, She caught my eye from the moment I saw her, and She is the bravest and strongest person I know. I will let you in on a little secret, This woman will know of my feelings before I even tell her, But she just won't realize it until I tell her myself."He was a deep scarlet before he finished speaking. But, he continued to smile. I said that this woman, whoever she is, sounds amazing, and he just said, "Aye, she is, but she doesn't quite realize it yet." When I said that she sounded oblivious He just laughed. shortly after that he went home, as did I. I do hope I get the chance to talk to him again, It was fun.  
08, August, 211, 6:00 in the time of Farore  
Father said that things have not been going to well recently for Ganondorf, and that the Gerudoes may very well end up staying with us as well, He also says that the recruits will be heading out soon to help as well. I'm a bit concerned. Skilled as some of them might be, they still don't have much experience, and I don't know how much help they would be. I wouldn't go as far as to say they would be a hindrance, but, against two magic users, things might look a bit grim.. But, then again, I am sure that they could use all he extra hands that they could get. I'm concerned about Lucian though, I don't want him to get hurt. After all. he is my friend. I shall pray to the goddesses that everyone will succeed. Nayru goddess of wisdom and order. Farore, goddess of courage and spirit. Din, goddess of power and justice. Right now we need Din's strength to conquer our enemies. Nayru's wisdom to figure out how best to keep ourselves alive, and Farore's courage to face the witches to protect those that we care about. On a less solemn note, I think the queen is due any day now. Impa's probably pretty excited. Eh, I just heard a knock at my door, I wonder who it is? ah, I guess i shall just write more later then I suppose.


End file.
